Piccolo Babysits
by Princess Bra
Summary: Piccolo, Pan, and Pokemon......I think you get the idea >;-) He he he


Princess Bra sits at her computer, tail whipping back and forth as she angrily pounds at her keyboard. The stupid "stone-age piece of poo" freezes on her and she goes ballistic.

"Baka computer!!!" She yells at it as a purple ball of ki forms in her hand. At that moment she looks up to see all the people reading her story. "Oh, erh….Hi!" :::she blushes and chuckles nervously::: "Okay hold on for a sec. " She turns the computer off and back on again, then runs the scan disk (turning even redder than before). She goes back into Word and begins typing. "Okay here's the story!" She exclaims.

Piccolo walked up to the house and knocked on the door. _That IS what you do…right????_ He thought to himself. Normally the namek would blow himself an entry way, not even bothering to _waste_ time waiting for someone _else_ to let him in. But this was Gohan's house and well…….it was GOHAN.

Videl answered the door. "Oh, Mr. Piccolo! It's so good you could come at such short notice!" She let the big green guy in and went to get Gohan. "GOHAN! Let's go before we miss the movie!!" She yelled down the hall. Piccolo cautiously looked around. _Why** did **I agree to this???_ He thought again to himself.

Gohan walked into the room with Videl. "Hey Piccolo. I can't tell ya how much your help'n us out here!" He put on his coat and walked towards the door.

"Pan has been such a handful lately we needed some time alone." Videl said putting on her coat.

"She should be up in her room. Hey!! Thanks again!" Gohan stepped out the door. And began walking to the car with his wife.

__

I can't believe the things I do for that kid. Piccolo thought as he began up the stairs. He found Pan in her room playing Nintendo 64. He walked to her bed and sat down. 

"Hi, Mr. Piccolo" Pan said not taking her eyes off the game.

Piccolo said nothing and closed his eyes. He began to meditate. 

Pan looked back to see why he didn't respond. A curious look spread across her face. "Mr. Piccolo???" she said studying him. "Mr. Piccolo???"

"What?!!?" Piccolo said opening one eye.

"What are you doing????"

"I'm meditating." 

"Why??"

"Because, it helps me relax and exercise my mind."

"Why???"

"It just does!" Piccolo snarled.

"But WHY????" Pan asked persistently

"Play your game!"

"I want you to play with me."

"I'm supposed to watch you I don't have to entertain you as well" He growled.

"Oh" Pan said. 

Piccolo returned to meditating. 

Pan sat there for about 5 seconds watching him, until she asked "Why are you green?"

"….." Piccolo ignored her.

"Can you get cable with those antennas????" She grabbed his antennas, and tried to adjust them.

Piccolo jerked away. "STOP THAT!"

"I thought meditating relaxed your mind????"

Piccolo ignored her again and went back to meditating.

"If you only drink water…..how come you have sharp teeth???"

"WOULD YO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Piccolo snapped.

"Only if you play Nintendo with me!" Pan said smiling.

"I have better things to do!!"

"PLEASE!!!!"

Piccolo turned away and tried once again to meditate.

"PLEASE!!!!!"

"…"

"PLEASE!!!!!"

"…"

"PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!!"

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!"Pan begged in a very annoying voice.

"All Right!!!! SHUT UP!!!!"

"Okay!" Pan chimed. She handed him the controller. "Play Pokemon Snap with me!!!"

Piccolo sweat-dropped as he glanced at the screen. Cute, fluffy, little pokemon critters scrambled across it. "Oh GREAT!" He said sarcastically.

"You better take a picture before you run out of time!"

"Why?" Piccolo said dryly.

"'Cause!!! That's how you PLAY!!!" Pan smiled an anime smile. (you know, closed eyes triangular mouth)

Piccolo struggled to remain calm.

*a couple hours later…*

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID JIGGLY PUFF!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed at the TV screen. The jiggilypuff hopped out of camera view.

"Mr. Piccolo…." Pan said with a bored look on her face. "I said I wanted you to play **with **me! Meaning that I would _play_ with you!" 

"STUPID JIGGILYPUFF!!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY GUTS, COME BACK HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO!!" Piccolo yelled. A little Pikachu began jumping in front of the screen. Piccolo threw a pester ball at it; the Pikachu glared at him. It appeared to throw a temper tantrum and gave him a thundershock. "How dare you SHOCK ME you little yellow RAT!!!" Piccolo screamed as the veins in his neck and forehead popped out.

"Ummm…Mr. Piccolo?'" Pan said tapping his shoulder.

"Not now kid! This little piece of Pokemon crap needs to be taught a LESSON!!!!"

"But Mr. Piccolo,,,,,I don't want to play this anymore."

"No!!!! I'm NOT DONE YET!!!!"

"…."

"yEs!!!!! I'm GoiNg To TeAch thIs LiTiLE rAT A LeSSon!!! MWUHAHaHAHAhHAHAhAHaHAHAhaH!!!!!!!"

Pan sweat-dropped. "Ummm…Mr. Piccolo…"

"I Won"T sTOP UntiL I HaVe TakEn A PicTUrE Of TheM All!!!! ThEN I wILL DeSTroy All WhO Defy Me!!!!!! ThEn I Will Be………Ummm… I'll……beeee…a…." Piccolo scratched his head.

"A Pokemon Master???" Pan said mildly amused.

"Yeah, a Pokemon Master!

" But…..I thought you were the Demon King???"

"Uhh….I still am."

"Oh" Pan sweat-dropped again.

Piccolo turned back to the game. He began throwing pester balls at everything he saw. Pan sighed and walked off. Piccolo didn't seem to notice.

*a while later…*

"Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Piccolo growled at the cute, cuddley, fluffy, pokemon on the TV screen. They had gotten smart and were now dodging the pester balls. "Hold still YOU!!!!!!"

The pikachues glared at him and…..well it looked like they were mooning him (if that's possible). "You stupid POKEMON!!!!!!!"

Pan peered into her room. Piccolo looked like he was ready to reach through the TV and strangle a Pikachu. A devilish grin crept across her face.

"HEY!!! Mr. Piccolo!!!!" Pan called out as she jumped out of hiding and fired a "nerf" arrow (remember??? Those toy guns and crossbows made out of that spongy stuff???? Nerf!) at the angry namek's head. The arrow caught Piccolo off guard and it hit him squarely in the forehead. 

"Grrrrrrr!!!!!!" Piccolo picked up the arrow and glared at Pan. If he wasn't already green he might have turned red with anger.

"Hahahahahahahah!!!" Pan giggled as she ran away.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!!!!!" Piccolo ran after her.

Of course Piccolo ran after her. Poor Piccolo!! He may have had superior speed but he was no match for a young saiyan hybrid on a sugar high. Yes, while Piccolo was playing Pokemon Pan had found her father's candy stash. She bounced (literally) around the room as a very mad looking Piccolo attempted to catch her. Finally Pan tripped and Piccolo grabbed the back of her shirt. 

"HahahhaHhahAHhHAHHahahaah!!!!!!" Pan shook as she laughed. (the sugar high wasn't out of her system yet)

Piccolo lifted her up to eye level and scowled. Pan pulled out a miniature water pistol and squirted Piccolo in the face.

"HehehehehheehhHhahahHHAHhahhahHHAHhahhahahAaHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!"

Pan giggled uncontrollably. Water dripped down piccolo's face. Pan squirmed as she giggled and seemed unaware of Piccolo's short temper.

Luckily for Pan, Gohan and Videl chose that moment to come home. Piccolo handed Gohan his child and stormed out the door.

"See-ya Mr. Piccolo!!!! Pan squealed.

"Whatever!" Piccolo growled. 

Gohan and Videl stared at there daughter in disbelief.

Piccolo was about to take off when he saw Puar float by. "MEW!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he ran after her.

"Oh, Piccolo. Hi!! Ummm….Piccolo????!!??" Piccolo showed no signs of slowing down. "Ummm..Piccolo??? AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHhhhhHHH!!!!!!!!" Puar flew away as fast as she could.

"COME BACK MEW!!!!!!!!! MWUHAHAhaHaHahAhaHahahHhaAhAh!!!!!!

THE END

Princess Bra leans back in her chair studying her finished creation. "Hahaha!! Yet another victim of Pokemon!!!! Those things are evil I tell you!!!! EVIL!!!!! MWAHhahHhahhHAHhahhHAHAHAHhha!!!!! ::slaps her self:: Dende!!! I've been spending to much time around Prince Vegeta!"

*Gives The puppy-dog face* "Please Review!!!!"


End file.
